Tal
Category:Characters Tal is a Changeling Blood Hunter from Khorvaire. She is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. Her alignment Chaotic Neutral is and is currently level 10. She speaks Common, Goblin and Infernal. Appearance Tal is usually seen with blue hair, fair skin and flamboyant clothes. However, she can change her appearance on a whim due to her Changeling nature. Often, she changes to appear to be a darker-skinned woman with long black hair. This is the persona known as Ristika, who dresses in a long green dress with a high collar. Personality Tal is chaotic, loud and boisterous. Her Character Sheet Personality is built as: Personality Traits: I'm a born gambler who can't resist taking a risk for a potential payoff. Ideals: I am a free spirit, no one tells me what to do Bonds: I fleeced the wrong person and must work to ensure this person never crosses my path Flaws: I cannot say no to a good gamble, even if I lose it all As Ristika, her personality shifts from flamboyant to meek. Tal doesn't seem to care much about the way everyone else in the area is acting. Occasionally she will stop and gauge reactions, but otherwise she does as she will without a care. Background Tal's listed background is Charlatan Tal grew up in Khorvaire in. Her life has been involved with hiding herself from others, getting caught up in her father's debts and her mother's drinking problem. This caused her to pursue a life in gambling, to make money quickly. Tal makes her living with a set of marked cards, which she uses when money gets tight. However, in general she uses normal cards for the fun and thrill. Special Equipment Tal has a +1 whip, which she uses to inbue her Crimson Rites onto. Adventuring Tal journeyed with a group known as Doot and the Doots. Upon being hired to aquire merchandise, she and the others agreed to fill their Bag of Holding first before leaving town. At their favorite bar, they found the bartender dead, his body having lost a foot and his ears. Her idea at this point was to pretend to be a guard to keep citizens away. However, she didn't notice the guards until they were close. When asked who she was, she said she was Lieutenant Goodhammer, which failed to convince them. She insisted on being a new recruit and was so bad at convincing them that she was manacled for impersonating a guard. She let the guards investigate for a bit, waiting for help. When her ally Thot caused the guard holding her cuffs to become frightened of Tal, Tal used her Blood Maledict of the Eyeless to cause the commander to bleed from the eyes blinded. She then invoked her Blood Maledict of Purgation on herself to spew blood vomit on the guard force before escaping. She ran down the alley and shifted to the form of a small Kenku child, in an attempt to look like she belonged with the group. However, as a child she was not allowed near the bar nor crime scene. Instead she irritated the guards watching her by continually quoting Kiri from Critical Role. When the group was cleared they were told not to leave town. Naturally they gathered up their equipment and moved to leave. As they had multiple forms, Jim and Tal drove their cart, hiding the kenkus among their supplies, with their Dragonborn under a Greater Invisibility spell. Tal turned into an old lady with white eyes while Jim turned into a Bugbear. When they got to the gates, Tal attempted to convince the guards that she was a kindly old lady driving the cart and that Jim was her nephew Greg. Blacky, the Dragonborn, sneezed, to which Tal said it was her pet gecko named Spot, who is invisible. "Greg" backed her up with a nod and grunt. Tal continued playing a little old lady, trying to hand candy to a guard but her hand being a foot to his right. She also commented that there were 17 guards when it was only 5. A wizard came and attempted to dispel any spells. However, Jim growled and asked if he was threatening his auntie, to which Tal told him to hush up as her glaucoma was acting up. When the magic attemoted to remove their disguises, Tal's eyes flickered, to which she screamed again about her glaucoma. The guards decided they were fine and let them through. The group found it entertaining that the guards were watching a blind elderly senile woman drive a cart. When they arrived at their destination, they found 7 gnolls assaulting the cart full of the merchandise they'd been hired to secure. Tal had been napping in the cart and woke up shortly after the fight started, jumping in late. She immediately used her Rite of the Oracle to infuse her whip with psychic damage and proceeded to start attacking. She dealt major damage to two of the gnolls but didn't kill them, other party members taking the killing blows. When securing the item, Tal made no hesitation to open the merchandise despite being told to do otherwise. She continually misinterpreted Doot's gestures as excitement and support for going against orders, despite her knowing he was saying the opposite. Relationships Doot: Tal seems to like Doot, treating him like a mascot or cheerleader as she does her own actions. She claims that he's the leader but this is likely untrue as she never listens to him. Gallery Trivia Tal is named after Taliesen Jaffe, the man who played Mollymauk Tealeaf, one of the most renowned Blood Hunter characters. His blue hair while he played Molly is why she favors blue hair as her own hair color. Tal may be related to Ja Li, another changeling NPC for the Eberron campaign. Tal's miniature is Nolzur's Marvelous Unpainted Miniatures: Human Monk (Female) Tal was specially designed for a home brew game hosted on December 26th 2018. Category:Player Characters